


Loving You is A Death I'm Willing to Taste

by PassionateKey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateKey/pseuds/PassionateKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a random little drabble thing. Hope you guys like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loving You is A Death I'm Willing to Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little drabble thing. Hope you guys like it.

In another universe Bellamy Blake is born a mighty Grounder warrior, who fights heart and soul for the lives of his people. He is cruel and respected, old scars adorning his tan body, as a reminder to himself that he is only human. In this universe Bellamy never has Octavia to learn what it's like to love and care for someone more then you do yourself. He never craves the need for human interaction and silence is his only companion. And when Clarke Griffin, princess of the sky people falls before him, Bellamy Blake doesn't think twice to strike her with her blade. In this universe, the 100 die at the hands of a merciless commander and her men and women. In this universe Bellamy Blake never learns the secrets of Clarke Griffin's body or notices the smiles she reserves fro Monty and Jasper or the learns the hum of her voice as she works. No, in this universe Bellamy Blake is the end of Clarke Griffin and she the end of him.

In another universe not so unlike their own, it's Bellamy Blake who captures Clarke Griffin's heart instead of Finn. It's he who finds the bunker and thinks Clarke's drawings are beautiful and unique. Bellamy Blake puts his heart and soul into the goddess that is Clarke Griffin. In this universe they lead with a strong and solid head, they work as one, and Clarke admits that even through it all, Earth gave her the beauty that is Bellamy Blake. But in this universe when the grounders attack and Clarke is pushed to make the choice of closing the dropship door, she choses love and beauty. Running and dodging she makes it to Bellamy as he looks up at her from below and they're the last thing each of them see's before the fire consumes them all. In this universe Clarke Griffin choses to end at the side of Bellamy Blake and Bellamy Blake wouldn't have it any other way.

Except in their universe none of that happens. Bellamy Blake is born in space and Clarke Griffin falls for Finn's smile and they are nothing but leaders and partners and friends. In their universe Bellamy Blake notices the secret smiles Clarke Griffin reserves for Monty and Jasper, he learns her different types of sighs when they get back from missions or scouts or hunts, learns the way she speaks through her body and when she needs his shoulder to lean on. In their universe Bellamy Blake stands to the side and tries not hurt every man, woman, or warrior that hurts his princess, because she can take care of herself. In their universe Bellamy Blake sends treating glares towards Finn for all he's done to Clarke but stays silent because it's not his place. In their universe Bellamy Blake loves Clarke Griffin, but neither is the end of the other, and maybe it's best if it stays that way.


End file.
